


Words better left unsaid

by porsushi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porsushi/pseuds/porsushi
Summary: Wooyoung’s happiness is what mattered to Yeosang the most, even when he wasn’t a part of it anymore.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Words better left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphicmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphicmoon/gifts).



Yeosang didn’t understand what went wrong between the two of them but he was sure that he probably did something wrong that resulted to it. They’ve been together the longest time and it was weird for him not to have Wooyoung beside him but when he glanced at the younger, it seemed like he was really happy.

It was nice to see him happy and it was the only thing that mattered for Yeosang, even when he wasn’t a part of it.

For someone who keeps things to themselves, it’s not hard for Yeosang to hide his bitterness about the fact that Wooyoung was now closer to San than him. He always puts a smile on his face whenever a member talks to him or when Wooyoung tries to at least talk to him for a bit even when he’s hurting inside.

“How could he not notice the way things are between us?” The mantra that keeps going on his head whenever Wooyoung talks to him nonchalantly.

He doesn’t want to open up to the members about this either, thinking that he’ll probably just be a bother and they might think he’s just overreacting.

But the thing is, they were always together and they did things together - no matter how dumb they were. They are best friends, they should confide in each other, right?

Yeosang looks at the moon from the window near his bed with thoughts overflowing in his head, he settles down. He takes a pen, his journal, and begins writing.

“Another day, another… head full of questions. I wanted to sit beside you today after practice and talk about how tiring it was, we get tired for awhile but we always end up laughing. Well, you always make me laugh. But I didn’t do it. More like before I could go near you, you stood up and sat beside San so I decided not to. I like seeing you happy and I hope you’ll continue to be. I don’t know what happened to our friendship but I hope we’re okay. Why is my journal turning into letters for you?

Maybe I really do miss you. I definitely do. A lot actually.”

He sighed and closed his journal, looking up at the moon once again. He just wants to have Wooyoung back. If the moon heard his desires everyday, it would have been full of Wooyoung. 

Yeosang arrived at the dance studio early and sat on the floor, looking at his reflection on the mirror. He was fixing his hair when the door suddenly opened, a loud voice echoing throughout the whole place.

“That’s not what I said San!! I told you yesterday” Wooyoung’s voice and laugh resonated throughout. Making San and Yunho laugh together with him. They were too busy laughing that they didn’t notice Yeosang’s presence.

“Oh Yeosang!! You’re early today” Yunho said and smiled at him.

“I didn’t notice you were there. You should’ve said something!” San teases him, giving him a cheeky smile.

“Yeah, you’re like a ghost Sangie.”

Yeosang stayed still when he heard the nickname from Wooyoung’s mouth. He only mustered up the courage to say, “I woke up early and I got surprised when you guys came in too” and eventually worked on something else.

Wooyoung never talked to him again for the day after that, mainly because Yeosang had been avoiding him. Whenever he got near, he would do his best to move to the opposite side. He wasn’t doing it intentionally, he was just being natural or so what he convinces himself.

He heaves a deep sigh and grabs his bag, getting ready to leave when Hongjoong calls out to him.

“Yeosang!! I need to talk to you.”

“What is it hyung?” He cocks his head to one side, wondering if he did something wrong.

“Can you wait for a bit? Let me clean up my stuff. I’ll get back to you.”

Yeosang nods and sets his bag down. He fiddles through his phone, scrolling through twitter posts and reading some comments. They all leave one by one until only him and Hongjoong were left. Then he realized, he let him wait so they could talk alone.

Hongjoong sat on the floor, looking at him with an apologetic smile.

“Hyung, will you talk to me now?” Yeosang asks and sat beside him.

“Yeah… what’s going on between you and Wooyoung?”

The question caught him off guard, he didn’t think anyone else would notice. He seriously thought they were going to talk about his performance for their practice today.

“I uh nothing?”

He mentally cursed at himself for making it so obvious that there’s something wrong.

“Come on!! It’s so obvious. Everyone knows it??”

“Everyone???”

“Yes, everyone. So tell me, what’s wrong?” Hongjoong asks once again, looking straight ahead at their reflection on the mirror.

“Honestly? I don’t know,” Yeosang looks down, playing with his fingers, “it just suddenly happened.”

“What? How?”

He shrugged and said once again, “I don’t know.”

“You know I can’t help if you won’t say anything right? But alright, I’ll let you have your time. But you have to settle it with Wooyoung. If you’re confused, I’m sure he is too.”

Yeosang nods, still looking down.

“Everyone noticed both of you getting distant and it’s unusual. It’s painful to see both of you away from each other when you’ve been together the longest. Alright?”

“Okay hyung. Thank you.” He gives him a weak smile as Hongjoong pats his back and stood up.

He knew they would have to talk things through at some point, but he didn’t expect it to be this soon. It was already affecting the other members and he can’t afford to create more problems for them too.

Yeosang thought of it once more and asked himself why he was so jealous of San and Wooyoung being together when they were just friends. He imagined them being together and his mood drops again. It was natural because they were best friends right? But was that only it? Why was he making such a big deal out of this? Questions helped him stay up once again. He kept thinking why again and again and at the back of his head, he knew what the answer was but he was just afraid to face it. He took his journal once more, and started writing.

“I think I know the answer to my questions. I think I… I think I like you more than just a friend Wooyoung. I don’t know when it started and I don’t know how to tell you this but I don’t want to lose you so I’ll keep this to myself for now but I’ll fix things with you. You’re my best friend of course.”

After weeks of sleepless nights, he finally had the best sleep that night when he faced the answer to his endless questions and the only thing left was to talk to Wooyoung.

They were planning on a vlive for today and Yeosang decided to talk to him right after. The other members still didn’t say anything about it but he felt that they did know what was up. He already composed himself that he had to act normal throughout the vlive and be natural to Wooyoung. As the vlive progresses, his heartbeat rings in his ears whenever he they make eye contact or when they interact with one another.

What he didn’t expect was that he’d talk about their issue while they were on live. It wasn’t on his plan but the situation made him think that it was the right time, and with the members talking about it too. He said everything that he felt except for the fact that he was falling in love with him. Wooyoung understood, of course he would, and hugged him tight after. After the vlive, Wooyoung jumped up to him and gave him another tight hug.

“I missed you so much!!”

“I missed you too. I’m sorry.” Yeosang says apologetically.

“I’m sorry too. I didn’t notice we were drifting apart, and you’re really important to me Sangie. You’re my best friend.” Wooyoung says, his eyes full of sincerity.

“It’s okay. As long as, we’re okay now.”

“Yes!! And don’t distance yourself from me anymore if this thing happens again!! I’ll miss you again.”

“I won’t. I don’t want to lose you either.” Wooyoung brings him into a tight hug once more and playfully tries to kiss his cheek as he pushes him away.

Yeosang smiles to himself as he hugs Wooyoung back tighter. He was definitely feeling something more, but at the moment, everything was perfect and enough for him. He got his Wooyoung, his best friend back. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda rushed but thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts :')


End file.
